a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to irrigated catheter assemblies. The present invention further relates to ablation electrodes and assemblies, including electrode assemblies having distal irrigation fluid flow. The present invention further relates to ablation electrode assemblies having at least one temperature sensing device and a mechanism for irrigating the ablation assembly and targeted areas. The present invention further relates to methods for improved assembly and accurate measurement and control of the electrode temperatures while effectively irrigating the device and target areas.
b. Background Art
Electrical stimulation of myocardial tissue controls the pumping action of the heart. Stimulation of this tissue in various regions of the heart is controlled by a series of conduction pathways contained within the myocardial tissue. In a healthy heart, contraction and relaxation of the heart muscle (myocardium) occur in an organized fashion as electro-chemical signals pass sequentially through the myocardium from the sinoatrial (SA) node, which consists of a bundle of unique cells disposed in the wall of the right atrium, to the atrioventricular (AV) node, and then into the left and right ventricles via a route that includes the His-Purkinje system. The AV node is located near the ostium of the coronary sinus in the interatrial septum in the right atrium. Each cell membrane of the SA node has a characteristic tendency of a gradual leak of sodium ions over time leading to a periodic break down of the cell membrane periodically, thus allowing an inflow of sodium ions, and thereby causing the SA node cells to depolarize. The SA node cells are in communication with the surrounding atrial muscle cells such that the depolarization of the SA node cells causes the adjacent atrial muscle cells to also depolarize. This depolarization results in atrial systole, during which the atria contract to empty and fill blood into the ventricles. The AV node detects the atrial depolarization from the SA node and, in turn, relays the depolarization impulse into the ventricles via the bundle of His and Purkinje fibers following a brief conduction delay. The His-Purkinje system begins at the AV node and follows along the membranous interatrial septum toward the tricuspid valve through the AV septum and into the membranous interventricular septum. At about the middle of the interventricular septum, the His-Purkinje system splits into right and left branches, which straddle the summit of the muscular part of the interventricular septum.
Abnormal rhythms generally referred to as arrhythmia can occur in the heart. Cardiac arrhythmias arise when the pattern of the heartbeat is changed by abnormal impulse initiation or conduction in the myocardial tissue. The term tachycardia is used to describe an excessively rapid heartbeat resulting from repetitive stimulation of the heart muscle. Such disturbances often arise from additional conduction pathways that are present within the heart either from a congenital developmental abnormality or an acquired abnormality, which changes the structure of the cardiac tissue, such as a myocardial infarction.
A common arrhythmia is Wolff-Parkinson-White syndrome (W-P-W). The cause of W-P-W is generally believed to be the existence of an anomalous conduction pathway or pathways that connect the atrial muscle tissue directly to the ventricular muscle tissue, thus bypassing the normal His-Purkinje system. These pathways are usually located in the fibrous tissue that connects the atrium and the ventricle.
Atrial arrhythmia may also occur. Three of the most common atrial arrhythmia are ectopic atrial tachycardia, atrial fibrillation, and atrial flutter. Atrial fibrillation can cause significant patient discomfort and even death because of a number of associated problems, including, e.g., an irregular heart rate (which causes patient discomfort and anxiety), loss of synchronous atrioventricular contractions (which compromises cardiac hemodynamics, resulting in varying levels of congestive heart failure) and stasis of blood flow (which increases the likelihood of thromboembolism).
In the past, problems associated with arrhythmia have been treated with pharmacological treatment. Such treatment may not be effective in all patients and is frequently plagued with side effects, including, e.g., dizziness, nausea, vision problems, and other difficulties.
Alternatively, such disturbances are treated by identifying the conductive pathways and then severing part of this pathway by destroying these cells, which make up a portion of the pathway. Traditionally, this has been done by either cutting the pathway surgically; freezing the tissue, thus destroying the cellular membranes; or by heating the cells, thus denaturing the cellular proteins. The resulting destruction of the cells eliminates their electrical conductivity, thus destroying, or ablating, a certain portion of the pathway. By eliminating a portion of the pathway, the pathway may no longer maintain the ability to conduct, and the tachycardia ceases.
Catheters are a common medical tool that has been used for many years. They are employed, e.g., for medical procedures to examine, diagnose, and treat while positioned at a specific location within the body that is otherwise inaccessible without more invasive procedures. In such procedures, a catheter is first inserted into a vessel near the surface of the body and the guided to a specific location within the body. For example, a catheter may be used to convey an electrical stimulus to a selected location within the human body or a catheter with sensing electrodes may be used to monitor various forms of electrical activity in the human body.
Catheters have increasingly become a common medical procedure for the treatment of certain types of cardiac arrhythmia. Catheter ablation is based on the idea that by ablation (i.e., destroying) abnormal tissue areas in the heart, its electrical system can be repaired and the heart will return to a normal rhythm. During catheter ablation, the catheter is typically inserted in an artery or vein in the leg, neck, or arm of the patient and then threaded, sometimes with the aid of a guide wire or introducer, through the vessels until a distal tip of the catheter reaches the desired location for the medical procedure in the heart.
There are a number of methods used for ablation of desired areas, including for example, radiofrequency (RF) ablation. Ablation may be facilitated by transmission of energy from an electrode assembly to ablate tissue at the target site. Because ablation may generate significant heat, which if not controlled can result in excessive tissue damage, such as steam pop, tissue charring, and the like, it is desirable to include a mechanism to irrigate the target area and the device with biocompatible fluids, such as water or saline solution. The use of irrigated ablation catheters can also prevent the formation of soft thrombus and/or blood coagulation.
Irrigated ablation catheters are cooled by passing a fluid through the catheter during ablation. Saline irrigation is an effective way to cool the ablation electrode and keep efficient flow around the electrode to prevent blood coagulation. Furthermore, the surface cooling that results from the saline irrigation reduces heating at the point of highest current density where excessive temperatures would normally produce charring, crater formation and impedence rises (Thomas, et al, Europace 6:330-335 (2004)).
Open irrigated ablation catheters are currently the most common irrigated catheters in the electrophysiology field. Examples of these devices include THERMOCOOL® by Biosense Webster and COOLPATH® by Irvine Biomedical. Closed ablation catheters usually circulate a cooling fluid within the inner cavity or lumen provided by the ablation electrode. Open ablation catheters typically deliver the cooling fluid through open outlets or openings to a surface of the electrode. Open ablation catheters use an inner cavity or lumen of the electrode, as a manifold to distribute saline solution, or other irrigation fluids known to those skilled in the art, to one or more passageways that lead to an opening/outlet provided on the surface of the electrode. The cooling fluid thus flows through the outlets of the passageways onto the electrode member. This flow through the electrode tip lowers the temperature of the tip during operation, often making accurate monitoring and control of the ablative process more difficult.
Using irrigated ablation catheters can prevent the impedance rise of tissue in contact with the electrode, prevent soft thrombus formation, and steam “pop” inside of the tissue while maximizing the potential energy transfer to the tissue, thereby allowing an increase in the lesion size produced by the ablation. Open irrigated ablation catheters can improve the safety of RF ablation by preventing protein aggregation and blood coagulation. However, tissue char is often a problem with irrigated catheters.